Journal Adventure
by ridersjet
Summary: Okay so here on DA I see tags from journals from just a questionnaire for an OC or something. I believe its time to try something new. This journal will be of only one and will be the only main character of this journal adventure.


Journal adventure

Okay so here on DA I see tags from journals from just a questionnaire for an OC or something. I believe its time to try something new. This journal will be of only one and will be the only main character of this journal adventure. The Journal adventure will be of a character named Journal D and how he travels around the world of Deviantart meeting Different peoples OC's (none of which can accompany Journal on his journey).

RULES:

1) Journal and Schuffle the Cat, will be the only main Characters in this story and your chapter must be at the very least 1000 words or more.

2) You may include as many Oc's as you want in YOUR chapter of the story, no one else may include your OC's with their chapter

3) You must and will only tag 1, I repeat, ONE other person to continue the chapter.

4) I will keep track of the story and if it stops, I will retag another person or something to continue it.

Chapter 1: The way it should be~

Bright and early as usual damn, it must be five in the morning. I got up and scratched my back, hell I only scratch my back routinely not because I'm itchy. Having to live alone does get boring after a while, even when you have pets. It just isn't the same, being alone is harsh. I think it's time to leave this place, and go out and explore the world. My name is Journal D, I am a 22 year old Human, living in a human world, filled with Human like things. Yeah, you know what that means? Shit's boring around here honestly. I go to work, I go home, I go eat, I go to sleep. Same routine, same shit, different day. I live in an apartment with my trust companion, Schuffle the cat, it is pronounced Sk-uffle. He's a little tabby about 2 years old and he's never left my side, even if I left the door open for him to go, (Trust me I tried).

I couldn't help but notice I was thinking all of that in my head while in my batman boxers. I sighed as I rose from the bed and slipped on mg sandals to head to the kitchen and get some grub. Annoyingly, the milk expired and we ran out of cereal, "Shit, do I have to actually cook?" I never cook, not even when I was living with my parents. I would much rather starve that actually cook. Walking to the couch, my cat Schuffle rubs himself against me wanting me to feed him. I picked him up and nuzzle with him as I walked into the kitchen and poured food onto the bowl he has. Schuffle goes to eat as I go to lie down on the couch to watch some TV.

The TV showed some weird cartoon shows from what the hell they are, The Abnormal show? Grandpa's Uncle? I can never understand these new shows anymore. Finally, a commercial came up, "Do you want to go on a trip around the different universes. One that people could say is impossible but for some weird reason it's possible now?"

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but get closer to the Television and replying, "Yes!" "Well, now you can! Come down to Jerksons palace and sign up to get a free time strap!" I couldn't help but laugh at him for saying strap but it looked like a watch none the less. I immediately got up and ran to Jerksons Palace, signed up, and got my a time strap. Eventually, I went back home with it and unboxed it, "Huh... I wonder where I could go with this..." I put the time strap on, it was blue and it was a strap on kind of wrist watch, but instead there was only a big button on it. I gulped and sighed as I smacked the button, a bright aura spewed out of the watch and slowly engulfed from what it seems everything and I as soon as it did I couldn't feel anything under my feet. "Oh... SHIIIIIIII~" I fell for what seems for a while not knowing where I will end up... I passed out, and just don't remember anything...

"Hey man," a voice was heard it seemed distant, "Can you get up, and you're on my back!" The voice seemed like it came from right under me, I was lifted and thrown to the side, followed by having a knife pulled to my throat. "Now, who are you?" says the voice. My eyes were adjusting to the light around us, but it seemed like we were in a small room, more specifically something that looked my own! My eyes finally adjust to the lighting and I can see a grey canine hybrid looking creature with big white fluffy whiskers in front of me. "Answer the Question!" He pulled the knife closer to my neck and pulled his ears back in an angry manner along with wrapping his tail around his right leg. He was nothing like my cat back home, "My name is Journal! Journal D!" He looked at me and raised one of his ears, "Journal? I don't know any Journals." He glared and examined me, behind him I can see, two other creatures within the same room, a male White Feline armed with a blade and the other White topped black bottom Canine reptilian Hybrid was hiding behind both of the males. What exactly are they, and where the hell am I and where the hell is place. "Well, it doesn't seem like your hostile but who the fuck are you?" he still hasn't moved the knife from my throat and it seemed like it keeps moving closer. "I am Human, I am 22 and I live alone." The Grey canine looked at me as he tilted his head and searches me. He didn't find anything except my wallet, which he pulled my ID from there and compared the picture from on it to me. I can tell he seems to know I am telling the truth, somewhat. What do I need to do to prove I am innocent? I look over to my wrist and see the watch; I shouldn't press it just yet… I want to explore this world. The Grey Canine Creature helped me up and handed my wallet back, "Hey I apologize for the mix up, but it's not every day we encounter someone who appears somewhere out of the blue," he stretches out his hand signifying a hand shake, "My name is Juan, Juan Pulido and these are my roommates, the feline would be Cameron, and the one behind him is my Fiancée, Chelsea. The one named Chelsea ran behind Juan and held him by the arm while Cameron went to sheath his blade, but by the way he held the weapon, it didn't seem like he knew how to use it in the first place. As for Juan, He knew exactly what he was doing; he didn't even flinch when he was interrogating me at all. He offered me a meal he and his Fiancée cooked up just now and was wondering where I came from. I took a seat and so did he and his Fiancée meanwhile Cameron headed to his room to sleep apparently for work tomorrow. I explained how I saw a commercial on the television back home about a dimension traveling watch and I went like the sucker I am to purchase it and I left and came back home with it. Thinking that it wouldn't work, I pressed the button and practically proofed here accidentally on top of Juan. He and Chelsea looked at each other in confusion and asked to see the watch, but before I could we heard a scream from the hallway and in came Cameron running from his room. Juan got up in a hurry only to be held by Chelsea, "What's wrong Cameron?" asked Juan in a comprehensive tone. Cameron's face was completely red and he pointed to the hallway he came from and said, "G…..G….Naked…..G…Girl" and he flops on the ground knocked out cold. Juan looks to me and signals for me to come with him, I do as he does and Chelsea comes right behind Juan. We sneak in from what is seems to be Cameron's room and there on the floor is a tabby colored Feline, but she was laying on her back exposing her…. Feminine side… Her chest…. Her crotch area…. All…. Exposed… Juan and I continued to stare at the body and I swear my nose bled, all of a sudden Chelsea smacked Juan up-side the head and shoved both of us out of the room and went directly to cover the girl up with some blankets and stayed with her. Juan closed the door behind us and looked at my face and laughed, "You got a little something right here," he circles his own nose trying to tell me I have something on my own. I wiped it and just as I knew it, my nose bled. Juan continued to laugh as he filled a glass of water; he walked over to Cameron and crouched next to him as he poured the water on Cameron's unconscious body. Cameron, with his feline instincts intact, woke up immediately jumped up, hissed, and went to go dry himself in the bathroom. In the mean time, Juan and I got to know each other. I now know Juan is a Fox Wolf Hybrid, made in a laboratory and taken in by two adoptive parents and given a better life. Juan has come a long way to just become a small individual but instead he has a steady heart and wants to marry Chelsea. He also described Chelsea being part Canine and Reptile. He isn't quite sure how or what happened to her but she also came from the same lab as he did. He vowed to protect her and keep her from harm along with loving her. I asked if there were any humans around in this world, he responded with, "Yes, we do have Humans here but they seem to live in compact areas filled with them. Many of which are racial/Discriminatory against us the furry community. There are even humans with partial furry parts, for example your ears would be like mine and you would have a tail. Many times these mixtures will also have other body parts that are considered 'Furry'." I nodded and once he finished the door to Cameron's room opened and out came the two girls. The Tabby, reminded me of someone I knew…. I looked at her and she looked back me and blushed, "I am sorry master, I didn't mean to make your nose bleed from my naked self…" No….. Fucking….. Way….. "Schuffle?" There was a long pause between us and I went up to her and hugged her, "It's okay…. No worries really…" I held her and sat with her alone and asked her a whole lot of questions as she leaned against me, I asked her like, "You were a girl this whole time?" and "That explains why you are so affectionate." She purred and continued to lean against me as I stroked her gently. Can she really be the same cat that I used to have? Was she a girl this whole time? Man, I am a dick!

I got up and gently laid Schuffle on the bed and covered her with a blanket. I left the room quietly and met up with the three in the living room. I need to get going, there should be more worlds to see…. Now, I have someone to share this experience with…. Even though her being a… well a HER was shocking enough there should be more to see. I explained to everyone I will leave once Schuffle wakes up, Everyone nodded and approved, I am pretty sure they hardly know me meaning they hardly care but whatever they are great people none the less. Hours have passed and it was time to say good bye…. Who knew this watch actually works, Schuffle kept the clothes Chelsea gave her and she grasped onto me as we both were engulfed once again by blinding light, who knows where we end up this time…


End file.
